trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Carthos
Summary Carthos was a Earth sized planet located in the colonial regions of the Trussian Galaxy. It was stunned with much beauty along with various resources such as that of gold. It was settled during the early centuries of Trussian Expansion and would play a key part in the advancement of Trussian society and culture. It was founded under a king and settled in a strict set of rules and regulations. Not, strict by most means but established with a key sense of repetition setting much of its population with a strict daily routine. In the Trussian Timeline canon this world was the birthplace of Chase of the PAW Patrol. During an incident with a teleportation device he was send to Earth as a baby Pup. Not knowing where or who he was for many years until he Trussian Research personal cam upon him and introduced him to his past life. On Carthos-Chase met his Cousins Carth-an and Carthy along with his half brother Maxwell the ghost shepherd. Chases biological father would pass away unfortunalty in his sleep from illness. Carthos is famous for its gold mines, as its gold is some of the most refined by natrual means. The rest of the plant is covered much by lakes and farmland producing agriculture such and fruit and vegetables. Its industry is lacking in technology as Carthos imports most of its own from off world. Along with exporting its produce to much of the colonial and inner Galactics territories. The Army of Carthos was reorganized for internal defense operations in order to protect it from threats or natural disasters. Its society was known for being stubborn along with being natural born leaders. Driving to take charge and establishing order and peace within their Kingdom of life. Military The Carthothian Military is organized into three branches, that being of the Scout Regiment, Military Police, Internal Garrison Regiment. '''The Scout Regiment organized military expeditions off world using their knowledge in a number of areas for combat in any given situation. Due to their position with the military they are trained extensively the the other regiments. Such as the Scout Regiment operates star-fighters, starships, and combat on a multitude of terrains. Although being the most well trained within the Carothian military they often fight with low tech gear, weapons, and equipment. This is primialry due to how long they are deployed within the field in some cases using horses as tranportation. The '''Military Police '''are established to protect the peoplem the government his royal majesty, they are also in charge of espionage, invetigations, and operating against criminal influences. This position is extremely soguht after as a career as many wish to become and officer in order to protect the people. The '''Internal Garrison Regiment was in charge of city and planetary defense operations. Government The government of the Carthothian gevernment was established and a Monarchy with many offices under its direct control. *Monarch *Viceroy-Appointed by the King to represent of rule on his behalf. *Chancellor-Elected in by the Royal Court to represent them and the people. *Royal Court: High Ranking officals appointed by the King. *Parliment: The lower governing body of the Royal Court. *Supreme Court: Upholds the laws of the Carthoithan constitution.